Vous vous trompez d'homme
by Holly1104
Summary: L'homme vertueux qui brise le premier sceaux, est le seul à pouvoir empêcher l'apocalypse. Première fic sur cette série, j'attends vos reviews.


_L'homme vertueux qui brise le premier sceaux, est le seul à pouvoir empêcher l'apocalypse._

A peine posée devant moi, je lève le verre et avale cul sec son contenu. L'alcool brûle ma gorge à son passage. Assoiffé comme si j'avais bu tout un océan, je fais signe au barman de me-servir la même chose. Ce dernier esquisse une grimace mais s'exécute toutefois. Je devine bien à quoi il pense. Pourquoi un homme ressentirait-il le besoin de se saouler en plein après midi si ce n'est pour oublier? Oublier et panser ses blessures. Je ne suis pas stupide cependant, l'alcool crée un faux sentiment de réconfort qui s'estompe une fois ses effets passés. Seulement, c'est le seul exutoire que j'ai trouvé jusqu'à là. La seul remède pour oublier pendant quelques heures à quel point ma vie est pathétique et sans intérêt. Pathétique comme ma démarche. Instinctivement je pose ma main sur le coin de mon front, la bosse a diminué mais elle reste toutefois ostentatoire. Boire alors que je sors à peine de l'hôpital n'est certainement pas une bonne idée, j'en ai conscience. Le barman doit se faire tout un tas de scénario dans sa tête. Peut être imagine t-il que je suis un ivrogne et que mes bleus sont le résultat d'une bagarre dans un bar.

Il s'agit bien d'une bagarre, j'ai essayai d'empêcher Alastair de s'échapper après qu'il m'ait annoncé une nouvelle qui me fit l'effet d'un pic en plein coeur. J'étais le responsable de tout ce bordel! En abandonnant ma vertu en enfer, je brisai le premier sceau. Comme si le fait de me souvenir des actes odieux que j'avais infligé n'était pas suffisant – encore que le mot soit faible, aucun ne me venait à l'esprit pour qualifier exactement mes horreurs - je devais en plus encaisser l'idée que j'étais le responsable de la fin du monde qui se profilait à grand pas. Mon retour des enfers n'était pas un acte de bonté des anges, à présent je le savais, c'était un acte intéressé. Si je n'avais pas brisé le premier sceau, il est clair que je serai encore en train de croupir là- bas, infligeant des tortures à l'instar des démons que j'avais mis un point d'honneur à combattre tout au long de ma vie. Ainsi la boucle sera bouclée. Je devais défaire ce que j'avais déclenché.

Une lourde tâche, bien trop lourde. Vous vous trompez d'homme, bordel! Qui suis-je si ce n'est qu'un pauvre chasseur et buveur de bières.

Parlons déjà du premier point de la prophétie. Seul un homme vertueux pourra briser le premier sceau. Bon sang, on a vraiment pas la même définition du mot vertu! J'ai passé ma vie à mentir, à voler – à défaut de pouvoir avoir un vrai travail- à collectionner les femmes aussi. J'ai même tué, péché suprême, même s'il s'agissait d'un cas de force majeur, ça n'enlève rien au fait que oui, j'ai déjà intenté à la vie d'autrui, d'humain. Aux yeux de n'importe quelle religion, je suis donc un pécheur, alors qu'on arrête de penser que je suis un homme vertueux. Rectification, j'étais. Après ce que j'ai fait enduré à ces pauvres âme, je ne vaux pas mieux de ceux que je pourchasse. Je ne suis resté que quelques moins en enfer, mais le temps est relatif, en réalité je suis resté quarante ans. Presque toute une vie. En comparaison, mon père est resté quatre vingt ans avant qu'il n'ait l'opportunité de s'échapper, mais durant tout ce laps de temps, jamais, au grand jamais il n'a cédé à Alastair. En dépit des tortures qu'on lui a infligé, il n'a pas abandonné. Il n'a pas accepté de prendre la place du bourreau. Alors que moi si. Ça n'a prit que que dix ans pour que je capitule. Dix ans pour que je jette aux orties tous mes principes et mes valeurs pourtant ancrés profondément en moi. En comparaison de mon père, je ne suis rien. En comparaison de Sam, je ne suis rien. Juste un pauvre pécheur, rien de plus.

Sam. Avant mon « petit » passage aux enfers, il était si respectueux que j'aurai pu juré qu'une auréole flottait au dessus de sa tête. Alors que désormais, je ne sais pas, il n'est plus le même. En mon absence, il a été forcé de s'allier avec un démon. Même si Ruby n'est pas un démon comme les autres, rien ne change au fait qu'elle en ait bien un. Plus inquiétant encore, depuis quand lui et moi avons nous des secrets? Tous ces secrets, ces non-dits, ces faux fuyant, ils s'immiscent entre nous et ne font qu'agrandir le fossé qui nous sépare. La complicité qui nous liait autrefois n'existe plus, et j'ignore si un jour elle reviendra. Lui raconter que je me souvenais de mon séjour en enfer, et qui lui, pour sa part, m'avouer à quoi il a dû se rabaisser avec Ruby pour avoir une chance de gagner face à Lilith; toutes ces révélations n'ont rien changé entre nous. Peut être car intrinsèquement l'un comme l'autre avons changé, que ce foutu job a rompu peu à peu le lien fraternel. Quoi qu'il en soit je regrette de l'avoir entraîné dans cette histoire en venant le chercher un soir voici quatre ans. Sam n'est plus Sammy, le frère que je devais protéger. On a inversé les rôles, aujourd'hui c'est lui qui me protège, il est plus fort, plus malin, et comme il me l'a si bien dit : je le ralenti. D'accord, il était sous l'influence d'une sirène lorsqu'il m'avait prononcé ces paroles, mais en dépit de ses excuses, je sais qu'il le pensait à ce moment là. Malheureusement je ne peux pas le contredire, en effet, en comparaison de lui, je me sens inutile. Las, fatigué de ce boulot, je n'ai plus l'entrain pour chasser. Comble de l'ironie, c'est désormais Sam qui doit me motiver alors qu'avant c'est moi qui fonçait tête baissée.

Ce qui me vient à penser au dernier point de la prophétie que m'a révélé Castiel lorsque je lui demandais si Alastair m'avait menti. _Et_ _l'homme vertueux qui brise le premier sceaux, est le seul à pouvoir empêcher l'apocalypse. _Autrement dit : j'ai foutu le merdier c'est à moi de tout arrêter. Mais comment arrêter l'avènement de l'apocalypse, et par conséquent celui de Lucifer, alors que 66 sceaux sont presque brisés. Comment puis-je faire le poids, même avec l'aide de mon frère?

Je ne suis rien, juste un homme. Bon sang vous vous trompez de gars!

Mon mobile posé sur le bar vibre, je le regarde. Le nom de Sam s'inscrit. J'hésite un instant entre ne pas répondre et le balancer dans mon verre – le second – auquel je n'ai pas encore touché. Finalement, je n'opte pour aucune de ces deux options, je réponds. La voix de mon frère trahit son inquiétude, il me demande où je suis.

- « J'arrive »

Je raccroche et sors un billet de ma poche. Je devine aisément qu'une affaire nous attend.

FIN


End file.
